So Different
by xXxchiixXx
Summary: Things have changed. Morty is tall, has piercings, and Yoh and Hao are madly in lustful love. Can secrets come back to bite them in the ass? YEAH! YohXHao, MortyX? Warning: Yaoi, language, lemons in later chapters. [ON HOLD SEE PROFILE FOR DETAILS]
1. Morty? Is That You?

Howdy! This is a joint effort between me, my friend Sarah and my other friend Ashlea. We thought we would do a story about Morty seen as he never gets much attention in usual stories. We are dedicating this to him, to tell everyone how cool he can REALLY be! Hehehehe….

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything in this story….apart from the story itself…. Shaman kingno ownie! We also do not own ACDC, or their song, highway to hell.**

**Summary: 5 years after the shaman tournament was abandoned, everyone went their separate ways. Yoh got preoccupied with his blossoming relationship with Hao, but five years on, he is now deep in research as to the whereabouts of his old friend Morty. But, is he prepared for the new and improved Morty? Or will the changed Morty change him? Could all Morty's problems come back to bite them in the butt? **

**Warnings: Yaoi, language**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

SPLAT

Yoh slapped himself mentally. He swore he saw Hao's head turn 360 degrees before stopping to glare at him, anger flashing in his dark eyes. Yoh watched with wide eyes as the creamy vanilla ice cream trickled down the back of the black leather seats. Hao's eye twitched. He spoke without expression.

"Lick it up"

"Ewwwww, no! Do you know what that is? It's leather!"

"No shit Sherlock."

"Yeah, well that might be the cow's rear end!" Yoh whined in disgust, flapping his hands frantically up and down.

"Yeah well, you don't seem to mind when it's my rear end…"

"Well you aint cattle……or dead!"

"You better be nice to me, or it looks like you'll be walking home." (Still no expression)

"Don't go throwing that back at me now! It's your fault I didn't pass my driver's test in the first place!"

Hao smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "No, it was that gay driver's fault. I was protecting you!"

Yoh gasped. "By what? Setting his pants on fire?"

"Exactly"

"I don't know what your problem is?"

"My problem is when other guys look you up and down like a dog on heat, and don't really love you they just wanna get in your pants."

Yoh sighed in defeat; he bent down and licked up the creamy white substance. He looked up and licked his lips in distaste. He had an ice cream moustache and droplets on his nose.

"Funny, this doesn't taste like vanilla to me." He licked the ends of his fingers frowning.

"That's because that's where we did the whole I straddle you and the you get so horny and …"

"Yeah yeah I remember!" Yoh exclaimed cutting Hao short with the palms of his hands held up in defence.

Yoh mopped up the rest of the ice cream with his shirt sleeve, just as Hao pulled up in front of

_585 Vivadouchi Boulevard_

Hao peered out of the convertible window at the grand white washed terrace. Yoh whistled inwardly as he scrambled onto Hao's lap to get a better view. Hao took advantage of Yoh's position and snaked his arm around Yoh's waist. Yoh's ears perked up as he heard the familiar sound of pants unzipping.

He turned to a smirking Hao with a pout on his face and his arms folded in defiance. "Hao…"

The older Asakura purred like a kitten and started to nuzzle Yoh's shoulder. The smaller brunette flinched as Hao nipped at his skin. He pushed at him with his hands, causing Hao to pull away, a pout on his face.

"Just hurry up and get home…ok?"

Yoh nodded. "Sure. I'll call you"

Yoh got out and ran around to the driver's seat, Hao winding down the window as he did so.

"I love you."

"You too"

Yoh gave Hao a quick peck on the lips before swinging his bag onto his shoulder and walking to the house. He turned to Hao, waving him goodbye, and watching him drive away. He heard the rock music slip on as soon as Hao thought Yoh was out of earshot. ACDC blasted from the sleek red sports car, chiming tunes of 'Highway To Hell'.

Yoh smiled to himself and nodded his head to the catchy tune. He had lived with Hao for so long, he knew what he liked. He tilted his head as he heard his boyfriend's voice fade away. He also knew that Hao refused to sing sweet songs, in his soft voice. Well, Yoh thought to himself, except that one time when we were in bed and….

Yoh's thoughts left him as he raised a hand to knock upon the rich mahogany door. The sound echoed throughout the porch and a tall blonde male answered the door.

"Yoh….."

Yoh looked taken back. "Ex-excuse me?"

The male cleared his throat. "Um..I mean… I said..soooo…" Yoh raised an eyebrow. The blonde glared at him before ushering him inside.

"Business?"

Yoh tilted his head and blinked slowly at him. "Business?" he repeated slowly, like a child trying to learn the word.

"The hacking!" the blonde exclaimed.

Yoh nodded his head furiously in understanding. "Uh yeah yeah!" he pulled a slip of paper from his pocket, unfolding it and fumbling with it until some spidery writing became visible. Hao had written it, seen as Yoh's handwriting was totally illegible. He handed it over.

The blonde smirked. "You want me to find this guy? Morty Oyamada?"

"Uh huh Uh huh yeah" Yoh nodded, frowning as he watched the blonde's face pull into a smirk.

"Yeah, sure."

He walked away, leaving Yoh stood in the porch. "Hey? Do you…uh… want me to take my shoes off? Or something?"

Hao always made him take his shoes off.

"If ya don't' mind" came the reply.

The brunette slipped off his sandals and padded across the cream fluffy carpet. He saw the taller male typing furiously over a worn keyboard, the screen pulling into all different spectrums of colour. The colour highlighted the features of his face. His eyes were worn, experienced and full of wisdom, whereas his face looked younger. His fingers were long and slender, piano playing fingers. He had a silver ring through his lip, and another, identical through his eyebrow.

He played with it with his tongue, grinning ear to ear. This was so obviously his element. He watched with intent as the screen came up with a huge list. He watched the expert select one, and drag it into a printer box. He gave Yoh the print out, watching as his face gave in to confusion.

"Huh? But this is…"

Yoh took out the hackers address from his pocket.

The two were identical.

"M-Morty?"

Morty had over a million sarcastic comments lined up in his head, but decided to play it cool. "yeah Yoh, it's me"

Yoh glomped the taller boy, knocking him from the computer chair. The blonde laughed at him.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

"Heh, so, it was really that hard to find me huh?"

"You bet"

"So where have you been living? I mean, your house was demolished wasn't it? I saw it on the net"

Yoh nodded. "I have something to tell you"

Morty raised his eyebrow. "So? Go ahead"

Yoh sighed. "Why do I get the feeling you're going to judge me when I say this?"

Morty shrugged. "Whatever you say, it isn't going to surprise me."

"I'm living with Hao"

Morty dropped his tea over the carpet. His jaw dropped. He had to regain his composure before stifling a scream and questioning him.

"Why?"

Yoh hesitated. He wasn't quite sure how to explain himself.

"I…I love him."

Morty picked the cup from the floor and threw it at Yoh's face, cutting into his soft skin.

"GET OUT! I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST YOU!"

Yoh sighed and stood up, brushing himself down before striding to the porch and slipping his shoes on.

"Well, bye…I guess"

Morty stood, fists clenched in outrage. He felt like Yoh had betrayed him. It hurt him. He heard more than saw the door shut and turned back to his computer, his loyal friend, his only friend.

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yoh stifled a sob before calling Hao.

"Yeah?"

"H-Hao…"

"What's wrong? You sound upset."

"No-Nothing"

"Don't lie. I'll pick you up."

Yoh sighed as he heard the phone hang up. In less than 5 minutes Hao skidded to a halt to see Yoh slumped against the kerb.

"Hey, you sounded upset on the phone…"

He watched as Yoh dragged himself to the passenger seat and slumped down in it. Hao got in, wrapping the seatbelt around him and plugging it in. he wiped the tears away that was gathering at the corner of Yoh's eye, before kissing his cheek.

"You told him didn't you?"

Yoh nodded, a kind of strangled moan emitting from his throat. Hao pulled him into his warm embrace and kissed at his earlobe. The younger Asakura barely heard his brother's voice.

"Sorry otouto"

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

meanwhile, a confused Morty watched them from his bay window. He bit his lip in deep thought. Was it really that wrong? He decided it was time for some counselling. Some comfort. He picked up the phone and dialled the number he could always recall. A soft voice answered.

"Tammy"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**To be continued… mwahahaha!**

**Oooooh… don't you just think that Morty would look cool with piercings?**

**Anyways, we have a lot of ideas, but ideas would be appreciated. Hint hint…**

**Please review! This is like, my friends first fanfic ever! **

**Read and review XD**


	2. A Special Kind Of Comfort

Ok. This is chapter 2. And just to clarify, we made a slight change. People may have noticed that we used Morty's English dub name instead of his Japanese name Manta. This wasn't actually a mistake. We like the name Morty better than Manta. So it will stay as Morty. All other names will be in Japanese.

**Warnings: Language and yaoi. LEMON!**

**Disclaimer: we don't own shaman king!**

NOTE! Morty's conscience is shown BOLD for the devil… **ITALICS** for the angel… 

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Morty paced the floor of his kitchen, waiting impatiently for his 'associate' to arrive. Everything was happening so fast. He hated Yoh. Why didn't he tell him sooner? Morty would have probably understood five years ago. Not now.

He walked back into the living room and clenched his fists as he saw Yoh's discarded jacket. He picked it up. It was still kinda warm. He tossed it back into the creamy leatherness of his classy sofa. He walked to the front porch and looked silently at his own reflection.

Why had Yoh done this to him?

He heard his conscience. The one he rarely listened to. One voice was harsh and spiteful, the other was harmonious.

**Oh…Yoh hates you… he only started looking for you after 5 years…. You obviously didn't mean that much to him…**

"If he hated me… then why would he look for me now if he hated me?"

_**Yoh did mean that much to you… he got preoccupied…** _

**By what? Fucking his brother? His TWIN?**

_**No… he fell in love… well… I wouldn't expect YOU to understand that….**_

"Guys… not now… I'm expecting company!"

The devil carried on talking, apparently ignoring Morty.

**Yeah yeah sure. I'm only looking out for our Morty. I only want what's best for him.**

_**You always say that…but then Morty-sama always ends up getting into trouble.**_

"SHUT UP!"

Morty's fist launched to the mirror. A slender hand caught it before Morty's hand became kebab meat.

He turned to look back into a beautiful face. The eyes were a gentle pink, although the rest of the face looked older.

"Tamera…thanks for coming"

Tamera smirked. "Spare me the formalities. You sounded upset on the phone."

Morty sighed. "I saw Yoh today"

Tamera put her hand on his. "Why don't I make us some tea?"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, he was with Hao?"

"Not with, WITH"

Tamera raised an eyebrow. "There's a difference?"

"I mean, he and Hao are an _item_"

"So?"

"SO? How the hell can they be in love? They are twins for fucks sake!"

"Just, calm down Morty"

Morty looked at her desperately. "Why are you taking his side?"

"I'm not taking sides," she frowned in despair. "I'm just trying to work out what is such a problem. They are in love. Love is love, no matter who it is with. I mean, they are just two guys; they are not even from the same time generation, so I don't understand your point. That is, if you even have a point, but I simply think that because it's the first time you have seen him since the tournament it amplified the shock, Hao is probably not an asshole now, otherwise Yoh wouldn't be stupid enough to love him. Agreed?"

Morty's jaw hit the floor. He sighed heavily before realising she was right. He owed Yoh an apology.

"Tammy? I have to go."

He grabbed his coat and shrugged it on before feeling a warmth caress his hand.

"Good luck"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Uh, Hao… pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease….."

The older Asakura's long chocolate locks hung down around Yoh's face as they took in his lover's face, his face screwed up in a twisted mix of pleasure and pain.

"Ah….Hao…"

The Asakura in question turned his attention to Yoh's cock, now hard and totally irresistible. He took it fully into his hand, caressing it before pumping down on it, enjoying the feeling of Yoh writhing underneath him.

"Oh god Hao…. Fuck… you're so good…."

Hao chuckled. He knew it.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Morty had been stood outside for over ten minutes. No! This apology couldn't wait! He nudged the door expertly, watching it creak open. He tip toed through the house until he heard the distinct sound of someone moaning erotically.

"oh….uh….Hao….damn…fuck… me….. uh…. Ah…."

Morty gulped hard and was about to leave when he heard the sound of something splattering.

"Shit Yoh. You did it again!"

"Uh…sorry" came the panting reply.

"Will you watch where you aim that in future?"

He heard Yoh's puppy dog voice…"Hao no like how Yoh tastes?"

A sigh resounded the hallway. "You know damn well how good you taste…here….why don't you try…"

Morty went through and sat on the couch, helping himself to some whiskey that had so kindly been put out for him.

He heard the sound of a zipper and watched as a blushing Yoh limped into the room.

"…………"

Morty looked down at his hands. He didn't know quite what to say after all that.

"H-How long have you been here?"

"Long enough…I always wondered what porn would be like with no picture."

"…………"

"…And now I know…"

"Look Yoh… I'm sorry for freaking out. I was just a bit upset. I'm over it."

"Really?"

"Really really…"

"Good"

Yoh poured himself a glass before swigging it in one. He watched as Hao swaggered into the room, flicking his soft locks out of his onyx orbs before looking at the two on the sofa.

"So… Yoh…didn't know you had a new fuck buddy…I guess I'll say goodbye then huh?"

"Yoh grinned. "You wouldn't even if I said yeah"

"Too true"

Hao sat next to Morty and poured himself a glass.

"Hao…" Yoh whined, "You should have the decency to wear a shirt…we have company…"

Hao laughed darkly before throwing the whiskey down his throat and yawning. "Well, can't help it if I find myself sexy…"

Morty raised his eyebrow to one of the weirdest conversations he'd ever had. He was brought back to reality by Hao.

"So Morty, got a girlfriend yet?"

"…..no…."

"Really…cos, I figured, good looking guy like you, gotta have some chick chasing him."

"Well…there is this one girl I like…and I think she likes me…but we're partners in cr….I mean… it's a business relationship."

Hao nodded in understanding.

Morty shifted uncomfortably. "Listen…I just wanted to clear things up. Come round anytime k?

"You know the door is always open for you here Morty"

"Thanks."

He waved good bye to the two, even Hao, and walked to his silver jaguar that sat in the fold of the pavement.

He smiled once before his mind returned to more important things.

He had a job to do.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Ok. So…it seems Morty had forgiven Yoh. Goody! And I gave you all a lemon. Well plenty of them coming up. Sarah is at karate now :( so I had to write the last bit alone, but I am supposed to be revising! Shhhh! Anyways…I hope you liked this chapter… can anyone guess who the girl is? Hehehe…**

**Read and review! Your reviews are the only thing keeping us writing!**

**Thanks especially to:**

**Dark Angel Nerissa**

**Kaoru Gal…. yay! I loved your stories! Luv yooooooooooou!**

**And xxxmilliexxx….. –rolls eyes- yeah…hey ash…**

**Read and review**

_**XD**_


	3. Long Time no See

**Sorry about the update people. Thanks to those who reviewed….or even read the damn story. 0.0**

**Even though we really like writing this story…and have very good ideas coming up! **

**-Dances-**

**Hao: I know! I got to screw Yoh in the last chapter…**

**Yoh: -pouts-**

**Jess: oh my god… stop it! You're at it again! **

**Sarah: sorry it took so long to update, but we have some really great ideas that will make you piss your pants…**

**Jess: 0.0**

**Hao: I know how to make Yoh piss his pants…**

**Yoh: -shudders- no! don't put snakes in my bed again!**

**Hao: -raises eyebrow- those weren't snakes… **

**Jess: anyways… we have some good ideas… so here ya go!**

**Sarah: just get on with it or I'll kick your damn ass!**

**Jess: -mumbles- …………Enjoy…………….**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Morty threw his mobile at the floor.

"Fucking stupid piece of shit… why do you have to come back Seth?"

He ran a hand through his short blonde hair. Things were going so wrong. He sighed in some strange form of relief. He slipped on a loose fitting black flame shirt and adjusted the devil fork earring in his left ear. He shook himself off and put his leather watch around his wrist.

He paced to the front door and slipped on his wooden sandals. When Yoh was in the tournament, they didn't make them in his size, but needless to say, he had changed a hell of a lot since then.

xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx

"Haoooooooooooooooo"

As soon as the whiney voice reached his ears, Hao smirked and turned to its owner.

"What's wrong otouto?"

Yoh struggled to answer with his arms weighed down with over ten shopping bags. "But Haoooooo….. Please carry some! Come on! Share the load!"

Hao smirked and turned so he was gazing directly into his twin's blushing face. "I bet that's not the only load you want to share with me, am I right Onii-chan?"

Yoh hung his head and blushed harder, his representing some strange form of crimson. "Hao-sama… not now… not here…"

Hao shrugged. His ears perked up at Yoh's speech though. "Hey…what was that? Say that again… you just called me Hao-sama…. Hehehehe…. That's a form of submission…."

He strode to his red sports car and watched his twin struggle to the passenger seat with his 'enormous load'

After a while of silent driving, mainly because Yoh was so embarrassed, Hao's shamanic sense was alerted to something out of the ordinary.

"Hey, otouto listen…do you hear that?"

Yoh paused, sensing the concern emitting from the edges of Hao's voice. He tilted his head to the side a little, and focused his mind on the atmosphere.

Tick…tick…tick….

Yoh's eyes widened. "That sounds like…"

Hao swerved and slammed on the brakes. "Holy shit!"

Hao grabbed Yoh and detangled him from the mass of seatbelt that strapped him in.

Tick…tick…tick…

Hao dragged Yoh over the seat and slammed the door open. "fuck…fuck…fuck…"

He dragged the confused and frightened Yoh as far away from the car as he could…before the explosion went off.

And, as they say in comic books…

KABOOM!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Morty paced the aisle in the blindingly white supermarket. His mind was somewhere else; he hardly noticed when he bumped into a little old man with a walking stick.

"Watch where you're going! Lousy ass little punk kid…"

Morty turned to apologize, but he was interrupted by a loud blast that shattered the windows and threw all the shoppers onto the tiles they had previously been standing on. He picked himself up pretty quickly and threw his shopping to the floor.

Where had that explosion come from?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hao opened his eyes groggily to the array of fallen people around him. The maimed, the burned, the dead.

He let his eyes focus before they lay finally upon his lover. He looked dreadfully hurt. Hao ran to his side and took his delicate face in his hands. Yoh turned his head from one side to the next.

"It hurts…oh god…Hao….it hurts…"

Hao bit his bottom lip as he looked around for help. His usually pale face was ash stricken, and his hair covered with black dust. His head snapped up to the sound of footsteps heading his way.

"Morty…"

The blonde bent down next to Yoh, his eyes flickering over his various wounds. His eyes were a blank sort of black, and they radiated a vacant stare.

"Get him to a hospital."

Hao gave him a wide berth. Morty sighed at him. "Down that road, to you left and keep following the signs."

Hao nodded and gently took Yoh into his arms, bridal style. He headed down the road just as a dark figure approached. He hung his head and threw his face into shadow.

"What the hell do you want?"

The hooded figure walked up to Morty's hunched form and gripped his chin with strong fingers.

"After all this time…you can't even look at me?"

Morty opened his mouth to respond, only to be met by a familiar fist.

"Come to Oakland cave tonight. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"What the hell makes you think I'm going to turn up?"

The familiar stranger gazed down into Morty's wavering eyes and smirked.

"There is an alternative. We have a repeat of today's performance…and this time… I'll make sure I kill them…"

Morty's eyes widened as he watched Seth's retreating back. Why couldn't he let the past go? It was never Morty's fault in the first place. Morty hung his head once more and turned on his heels, the blood that trickled from the corner of his mouth dripped to the pavement.

It looked like he WAS going after all…

**Please review! Ugh…! We have some really good ideas! Yippee! Anyways! Sorry this took so long to those people who actually read it anyway…. **

**Review please!**

**XD**


	4. Out Of The Darkness

**Howdy! It's us again….**

**Sarah: Weee!**

**Hao and Yoh: -back away slowly-**

**Jess: oooook……. **

**Sarah: -smiles broadly-**

**Jess: in this chapter… there is lots of violence…. So yeah…. Just so you know….**

**Hao: do I get to burn someone yet?**

**Yoh: Hao!**

**Jess: no… not yet anyways…**

**Yoh: jess!**

**Sarah: You already got to burn the driving instructor…**

**Hao: ok… I want to burn someone that isn't trying to get in my boyfriends pants…**

**Jess: anyways! On with the fic!**

**Enjoy and please review!**

Morty looked down at his ever walking feet.

'It doesn't matter.' He thought to himself… 'I could walk forever, but I'd still end up in the same place.'

The street lamps cast an eerie glow upon the pale skin of the teen, a sure sign he hadn't slept properly in a long time. It reflected from the hoop through his nose, glancing menacingly off the devil's fork in his left earlobe.

His eyes were a cold sort of black. Thoughts of pure hatred and betrayal flooded back to him. The moor loomed before him with an overbearing aura of swaggering arrogance. He can remember when Yoh once told him that the phrase 'don't stray from the path' is complete shit.

"If no one strayed from the path in the first place, no one would have known that the path _existed_"

Morty smiled. Good times. Fair point.

As his feet led the way, he let himself get lost in memories of him and his arch rival back in their glory days. They were inseparable, the best of friends. It wasn't until a few years ago that they discovered that in reality, they were as different as chalk and cheese.

Morty had found his faith in his friends, in the warmth and kindness with his friends, the shaman at the tournament. He had stood by their side, and he at theirs. He had experienced a side of loyalty that was forgiving and gentle.

Seth, on the other hand, had experienced a side of loyalty that had led him to become corrupted, to kill the innocent. The lambs of the slaughter.

Morty's conscious returned to the present moment. The opening to the cave gaped open like a Venus fly trap. Morty shuddered. Why did he have to be the fly?

This cave was a well known make out spot for the local louts and their rented whores, which were usually male. There really wasn't a whole lot of people in this town.

Morty's brow grew into a gradual frown. The humidity of the atmosphere made him shiver. Striding defiantly, he entered the cave.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hao looked at the sleeping form. Loose cinnamon bangs framed his face as tiny breathes shifted them from side to side.

Hao sighed. The younger Asakura looked so vulnerable with several strange pieces of tubing through the crook of his arm. He hadn't opened his eyes since he had passed out on the way there.

The slight bleeping from the monitor made the brunette paranoid. What if Yoh didn't wake up? It was strange, seeing his fragile body, limp and lifeless placed onto a rough hospital bed, rather than seeing his bouncy form jump and dance and sing and pout. The little things that made Yoh, Yoh.

He hung his head in a shameful manner. He had sworn to protect Yoh, to always be there for him. To hold his hand and give him a shoulder to cry on. To have and to hold a piece of his heart somewhere safe. In his own heart.

Well, that was pretty much all fucked up now.

He felt pressure on his fingers. The hand he had entwined with Yoh's. He saw Yoh's girlish eyelashes flutter and a crack of melted chocolate shone through.

"Y-Yoh?"

Yoh gave a slight nod. He didn't quite have the energy to talk yet. But he could think. That was good enough for Hao.

_Hao…_

"Yeah… it's me. How are you feeling?"

_Don't worry about me. Go and find Morty._

"But, where will he be?"

_Look, use your damned spider sense or something! I don't know! You're the only one I trust to be able to help him._

Yoh's eyes dropped to a half lidded gaze.

"I'll try. For you. K otouto?"

_Thank you._

Hao turned to leave until he heard the faint calling of his brother's thoughts.

_Hao?_

The older Asakura turned. He gave Yoh a quizzical look. The younger Asakura gave a weak, reassuring smile.

_Ai shiteru_

Hao smiled. "I love you too Yoh-kun."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Well, well, well, look, the hero of the hour."

"What the fuck do you want from me?"

"Oh…no need to be so crude."

"Don't fucking patronize me. I'm not in the mood."

"No…you never are anymore. What happened to the good old days eh?"

**Flashback**

"_No! Its over Seth, we're through!" Morty shouted as the rain poured through his cotton t-shirt, making it stick to his lean body, enraged at the calm look his friend's face still held._

"_Hmmm." _

_Morty stood with both arms outstretched, shielding the class from the barrel of Seth's gun. He took a moment to take in his surroundings. His associate was so different from himself that he found it hard to relate to his thoughts. A tiny boy cowered in the corner, frightfully reminding Morty of himself only a few years back. Once more he set his eyes to Seth's weapon. The light reflected from its surface menacingly before turning its attention to the soft skin at Morty's left temple. _

_Morty staggered backwards, somewhat in a state of shock after his old friend backhanded him with the weapon in question. He had half expected to feel the cold steel of a bullet pierce his flesh, but he didn't tear his gaze away from Seth's. He was surprised and confused when Seth dropped his weapon, and was caught off guard when Seth grabbed his lapel hoisting him from the ground. He raised an angry fist intent on hitting the confused blonde, when he took a hesitant step backwards, blood pouring from the gaping wound now carved in to his abdomen. He dropped Morty and ignored the screams of the children as he turned and stumbled from the classroom._

_Morty's body shook in suppressed rage as he stared down at the quivering blade he held in a shaky grasp. Crimson stained his hands and trickled to the floor. He had just stabbed his only friend. And yet, he felt nothing._

_No emotion, no sorrow, no grief or loss. Nothing._

**End Flashback**

**Morty's POV**

He was so different. I mean, he still had the same features. His smile was still warm, but his eyes had a deadly air of cold about them. His body was now completely toned and he seemed much more experienced, much more ruthless than what he had held the gun to my head, and _not _pulled the trigger. His words rang with the grace and fortitude of experience, and he seemed wiser than I had ever been. Maybe I was just compensating for the fact that he had come to ruin my life…again…

**End Morty's POV**

Seth took his left leg back, aiming the barrel at Morty's heart. His old weapon. His _favorite _weapon. He took a clean shot, closing one eye to get more focus. Only, when he opened it back up, there was one thing wrong.

Morty was gone.

**Yoh: WAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Hao: -raises eyebrow-**

**Yoh: YOU CAN'T LEAVE IT THERE!**

**Sarah: -eats popcorn-… yeah I know! That was just getting interesting… -makes annoyed face-**

**Jess: -blush blush blush- that counts as a cliffie right? RIGHT?**

**Yoh: …..-pouts-**

**Hao: just fucking update or he'll moan forever…**

**Yoh: hmpf…**

**Sarah:…whatever…..**

**Jess: cookies to any reviewers!**

**Sarah: DON'T DO IT!**

**-All stare at her blankly-**

**Review!**

**XD**


End file.
